


↜ʟᴏᴏᴘ↝

by Normalityisnotme



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: At least I think its funny, Funny, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is that a respectable author?, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Oh right it started as a joke, Scp 999 has me whipped, Why Did I Write This?, no it isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normalityisnotme/pseuds/Normalityisnotme
Summary: [sᴄᴘ x ᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ]❝ɴᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴜᴛᴄᴏᴍᴇ sᴛᴀʏs ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ.❞
Relationships: Scp / male reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. ↜ᴅɪsᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ↝

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈

ɪ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ ᴀɴʏ ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏs, ᴍᴜsɪᴄ, ᴀʀᴛ, ɢɪғ ᴇᴄᴛ ᴜɴʟᴇss sᴛᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀᴡɪsᴇ

ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴs sᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀʏ ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏɴ

ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢs ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ ᴏғ ᴀʟʟ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ sᴇᴇ ʜᴀs ᴘᴏᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴀʟ ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇɴᴛ

sᴇᴇɪɴɢ ᴀs ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴀ ᴡᴏʀᴋ ᴏғ ғɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ʙᴀsᴇᴅ ᴜᴘᴏɴ sᴄᴘ ғᴏᴜɴᴅᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴀᴍᴇs ɪᴛ ʜᴀs ɪɴsᴘɪʀᴇᴅ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢs ғᴏʀ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ, ɢᴏʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴡᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ

ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ɪs ʙᴇsᴛ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ʙᴀᴄᴋɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ

sᴛᴀʏ sᴀғᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ғᴏʀɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅʀɪɴᴋ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴀᴛ sᴏᴍᴇ ғᴏᴏᴅ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇɴᴛ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈


	2. ✎

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ʟᴏᴀᴅɪɴɢ sᴄʀᴇᴇɴ ...

Item #: SCP-049

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-049 is contained within a Standard Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-02 at Site-19. SCP-049 must be sedated before any attempts to transport it. During transport, SCP-049 must be secured within a Class III Humanoid Restriction Harness (including a locking collar and extension restraints) and monitored by no fewer than two armed guards.

While SCP-049 is generally cooperative with most Foundation personnel, outbursts or sudden changes in behaviour are to be met with elevated force. Under no circumstances should any personnel come into direct contact with SCP-049 during these outbursts. In the event SCP-049 becomes aggressive, the application of lavender (L. multifida) has been shown to produce a calming effect on the entity. Once calmed, SCP-049 generally becomes compliant, and will return to containment with little resistance.

In order to facilitate the ongoing containment of SCP-049, the entity is to be provided with the corpse of a recently deceased animal (typically a bovine or other large mammal) once every two weeks for study. Corpses that become instances of SCP-049-2 are to be removed from SCP-049's containment cell and incinerated. SCP-049 is no longer permitted to interact with human subjects, and requests for human subjects are to be denied.

Temporary Containment Procedure Update: (See Addendum 049.3) Per Containment Committee Order 049.S19.17.1, SCP-049 is no longer permitted to interact directly with any members of Foundation staff, nor is it to be provided with any additional corpses to be used in its surgeries. This order shall persist indefinitely, until such time a consensus regarding the ongoing containment of SCP-049 can be reached.

Description: SCP-049 is a humanoid entity, roughly 1.9 meters in height, which bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor. While SCP-049 appears to be wearing the thick robes and the ceramic mask indicative of that profession, the garments instead seem to have grown out of SCP-049's body over time, and are now nearly indistinguishable from whatever form is beneath them. X-rays indicate that despite this, SCP-049 does have a humanoid skeletal structure beneath its outer layer.

SCP-049 is capable of speech in a variety of languages, though tends to prefer English or medieval French. While SCP-049 is generally cordial and cooperative with Foundation staff, it can become especially irritated or at times outright aggressive if it feels that it is in the presence of what it calls the "Pestilence". Although the exact nature of this Pestilence is currently unknown to Foundation researchers, it does seem to be an issue of immense concern to SCP-049.

SCP-049 will become hostile with individuals it sees as being affected by the Pestilence, often having to be restrained should it encounter such. If left unchecked, SCP-049 will generally attempt to kill any such individual; SCP-049 is capable of causing all biological functions of an organism to cease through direct skin contact. How this occurs is currently unknown, and autopsies of SCP-049's victims have invariably been inconclusive. SCP-049 has expressed frustration or remorse after these killings, indicating that they have done little to kill "The Pestilence", though will usually seek to then perform a crude surgery on the corpse using the implements contained within a black doctor's bag it carries on its person at all times. While these surgeries are not always "successful", they often result in the creation of instances of SCP-049-2.

SCP-049-2 instances are reanimated corpses that have been operated on by SCP-049. These instances do not seem to retain any of their prior memories or mental functions, having only basic motor skills and response mechanisms. While these instances are generally inactive, moving very little and in a generally ambulatory fashion, they can become extremely aggressive if provoked, or if directed to by SCP-049. SCP-049-2 instances express active biological functions, though these are vastly different from currently understood human physiology. Despite these alterations, SCP-049 often remarks that the subjects have been "cured".

Addendum 049.1: Discovery

SCP-049 was discovered during the investigation of a series of unknown disappearances in the town of Montauban in southern France. During a raid on a local home, investigators found several instances of SCP-049-2, as well as SCP-049. While law enforcement personnel engaged the hostile 049-2 instances, SCP-049 was noted as watching the engagement and taking notes in its journal. After all of the 049-2 instances were dispatched, SCP-049 willingly entered Foundation custody.

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴜᴘ sʜᴏʀᴛʟʏ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴛɪᴍᴇs ᴅᴏ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜɪs?"


	3. ↜ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ↝

Shallow breathes barely noticeable over, the heavy footsteps that echo against the seemingly never ending hallways. 

A (h/c) haired male hastley moves into a room closest to them, rushing he slammed his hand down upon the control panel in which the door closed with slight protest.

A sigh of relief escaped the male but quickly dragged in a sharp breathe of air, his body rigid.

He hasn't been here before this was new. The (e/c) eyed male has been through this facility thousands of times, quite frankly he was in a state of shock and annoyance. 

After all everytime he died and started over only minor things changed but this time a whole brand new SCP has appeared he just has to investigate. 

It was quite obvoius that this was a observation room for a containment vessel, (Y/n) instantly started looking for notes of any kind to give him a clue of what was lurking in the dark room behind the thick probably bullet proof glass. 

"Lack of common sense don't fail me now." He whispered to himself

With a small exhale of distress he walked towards the door that connects the observation room with the containment chamber. 

As soon as our male protagonist steps into the the dark room he hears rushed movements of something with claws? 

Anxiety starts to rise in (Y/n) as soon as he attempts to take a step back, something grabbed his shoulders quite forcefully digging razor sharp claws through his clothes straight into his skin. 

(Y/n) froze he fucking knew he shouldn't of came in here the risk he took was calculated but damn was he bad at math.

Attempting to take a deep breathe in he was met with air that felt thick and slimy but soothing. Which despite the current situation made him relax. 

The Class D male's eyes became hazy and heavy the claws retracting from his shoulders his knees immediately buckled causing him to fall face forward onto the ground. 

Violent coughs starts to full the room, tears went down (Y/n)'s face in streams that never ended both hands start clawing at his throat at he suffocated.

Game over   
Better luck next time.

Start Again?

C̶o̶n̶t̶i̶n̶u̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶e̶n̶

≫ ── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ── ≪

ғᴇᴇᴅʙᴀᴄᴋ ɪs ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ

ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴄᴏɴsɪᴅᴇʀ ʟᴇᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛ

ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ

≫ ── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ── ≪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ᴡʜʏ ᴄᴀɴᴛ ɪ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ"


	4. ✎

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ʟᴏᴀᴅɪɴɢ sᴄʀᴇᴇɴ ...

Item #: SCP-999

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-999 is allowed to freely roam the facility should it desire to, but otherwise must stay in its pen either between 8PM-9PM for sleeping, or during emergency lockdowns for its own safety. Subject is not allowed out of its pen at night or off facility grounds at any time. Pen is to be kept clean and food replaced twice daily. All personnel are allowed inside SCP-999's holding area, but only if they are not assigned to other tasks at the time, or if they are on break. Subject is to be played with when bored and spoken to in a calm, non-threatening tone.

Description: SCP-999 appears to be a large, amorphous, gelatinous mass of translucent orange slime, weighing about 54 kg (120 lbs) with a consistency similar to that of peanut butter. Subject's size and shape is easily malleable and can change shape at will, though when at rest, SCP-999 becomes a rounded, oblate dome roughly 2 meters wide and 1 meter in height. The surface of SCP-999 consists of a thin, transparent membrane similar to that of an animal cell roughly .5 cm thick, and is highly elastic, allowing SCP-999 to flatten portions of its body up to 2 cm thin. This surface is also hydrophobic, although SCP-999 can willfully absorb liquids (see Addendum SCP-999-A). The rest of SCP-999's body is filled with a viscous orange substance of unknown chemical makeup, though it is capable of digesting organic materials with ease.

Subject's temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will often react with overwhelming elation, slithering over to the nearest person and leaping upon them, "hugging" them with a pair of pseudopods while nuzzling the person's face with a third pseudopod, all the while emitting high-pitched gurgling and cooing noises. The surface of SCP-999 emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and Play-Doh™.

Simply touching SCP-999's surface causes an immediate mild euphoria, which intensifies the longer one is exposed to SCP-999, and lasts long after separation from the creature. Subject's favorite activity is "tickle-wrestling", often by completely enveloping a person from the neck down and tickling them until asked to stop (though it does not always immediately comply with this request). Though injuries may occur, SCP-999 has never been found to purposefully attempt to harm others, and will immediately back away and contract its body into a quivering mound while gurgling in a matter similar to a whimpering dog, seemingly "apologizing" for hurting someone on accident.

While the creature will interact with anyone, it seems to have a special interest in those who are unhappy or hurt in any way. Persons suffering from crippling depression or PTSD, for example, have reported having a far more positive outlook on life after multiple interactions with SCP-999. The possibility of manufacturing antidepressants from SCP-999's slime is currently being discussed.

In addition to its playful behavior, SCP-999 seems to love all animals (especially humans), refusing to eat any meat and even risking its own life to save others, on one occasion leaping in front of a person to take a bullet fired at them (subject's intellect is still up for debate: though its behavior is infantile, it seems to understand human speech and most modern technology, including guns). SCP-999's diet consists entirely of candy and sweets, with M&M's™ and Necco™ wafers being its favorites. Its eating methods are similar to those of an amoeba.

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴜᴘ sʜᴏʀᴛʟʏ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sᴀᴍᴇ ᴏʟᴅ sᴀᴍᴇ ᴏʟᴅ"


	5. ↜ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ↝

Loud banging brings our (h/c) haired male back to consciousness. His lungs ached as a reminder of what just happened and of what he has to continue to do.

A sigh of defeat escapes his lips not wanting to go through this again but for what was about to happen could not be delayed any longer for another bang slammed against a door? 

Opening his eyes he was struck with horror for he is in a D - Class living area more specifically his 

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago get up we have a schedule to stick to." An annoyed muffled voice could be heard through the steel door. 

"I'm sorry I'll be out in a second." Getting up with a fast pace (Y/n) began to panic slightly for he had never been back this far before it was unnerving to say the least. 

With one final look over he opened the door to be immediately met with a guard who shot him a cold stare without any further words the guard started walking to which (Y/n) followed. 

Just before the D - Class could let his mind wander the guard spoke again. 

"Due to unforseen circumstances most staff are currently working on something that you have no business in.-" The guard let out a huff of disapproval before continuing "-Therfore you have to make sure SCP - 999 which i know you have encountered before is occupied with you instead of disturbing anyone else." 

"Will do" (Y/n) said barely above a whisper, fidgeting with his fingers still in a disassociated state that usually occurred after a death. 

He began to think about previous encounters he had with SCP - 999. All of them had an all around same experience that being the effects SCP - 999 had on people it came in contact with. 

"This is going to be a long day" (Y/n) whispered under his breathe his legs weak and his lungs aching. 

The rest of the walk was silent, walking up to the containment unit that held SCP - 999 the guard swiped his card across the lock. 

The doored opened and (Y/n) got roughly pushed in stumbling slightly as he started to regain his balance the (h/c) male got tackled to the floor by a boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sᴀᴍᴇ ᴏʟᴅ sᴀᴍᴇ ᴏʟᴅ"


End file.
